Gohan (Universe 16)
Gohan from Universe 16 is one of the major characters in Dragon Ball Multiverse. His life is similar to the official manga, but he gained the title of Earth's guardian, while his sister and daughter joined Vegetto to watch over the Universe. He also learned how to control his anger. Gohan was, at two points in time, the strongest fighter in the world, and remains the strongest character that is not fused or descendant of a fusion. Up until Vegetto appeared, Gohan was by far the strongest character in the universe. Appearance Gohan appears to look very similar to his last appearance in the canon manga, though his overall appearance looks slightly older and more mature. Just like every other saiyan (besides Vegeta's children), Gohan possess black eyes and hair, with the latter being spiked without having any of his former bangs. As for clothing, Gohan wears business casual clothes and sports black glasses on his face. Despite not training in the last 20 years, Gohan is still in incredible shape and has a physique similar to his father. Also like his father, Gohan is usually seen with a happy expression on his face, though it will harden if the situation calls for it. Personality Gohan is more or less the same individual that appears at the end of the original manga. He is the the same caring husband and father to his immediate family, and a devoted son and older brother to his siblings. Due to his new responsibilities, Gohan has learned to control his legendary rage to better himself. This is proven true when he decided to not seek vengeance against Bojack when he murdered his daughter, and when he turned down to kill Bojack again upon hearing Cell's bargain and when Bojack fell into his universe's balcony. Gohan was initially heartbroken when he learned that his real father was gone forever to become the mighty saiyan named Vegetto. Despite having a difficult time accepting Vegetto as his dad in the beginning, he began to accept him for who he was. But over time, a small rift has been formed between them due to Vegetto's increasing desire to fight powerful opponents. After the first round, Gohan even told the kaioshins about the danger Vegetto could be upon him making his request. During the second round, Gohan may even be afraid of Vegetto now upon listening the the kaioshins during the lunch break, since his existence is unnatural with unprecedented strength. Their relationship was made even worse when Gohan chastised Vegetto for interrupting Baddack and King Cold's fight, which resulted in Vegetto in wanting to kill Gohan upon being in seclusion. It has also been hinted via Baddack's visions that their relationship will deteriorate even further when Vegetto was shown to be holding a unconscious Gohan by the throat. Unlike his Universe 18 counterpart, this Gohan has shown to be more willing to battle after having his powers unlocked by the Elder Kai, as he challenged Vegetto to a friendly match in the Lookout upon meeting him under the purpose to see how strong he was and to see how much of his father was still in him.1 Biography Early Life Gohan has the same life just like his canon appearances in the original manga, though some major changes were made when Vegetto was born and never separated back into Goku and Vegeta. Coola's Invasion During Age 764 on Planet Earth, Gohan is shown to be having a picnic with his father and mother. While enjoying their family time, they were suddenly ambushed by Cooler and his armored squadron. As certain events unfold, Gohan is seen battling Neiz with Krillin. As the battle progresses, Neiz successfully manages to incapacitate Krillin with his Bind Wave. As Gohan is concerned over Krillin's safety, Neiz proclaims to be done playing around and prepares to kill Gohan once and for all. Before he could release his Bind Wave, Neiz was suddenly struck by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and dies. Happy to see Piccolo again, they both fly down to check up on Krillin. After talking for a bit, all three were interrupted by a huge explosion caused by Goku's battle with Cooler. When Cooler has finally been managed to be killed in battle, Gohan is seen with his father and friends to celebrate their latest victory. The Legendary Super Saiyan During Age 767 between the 20th and 26th of May, Gohan (who was a full-powered Super Saiyan) was seen to be having a picnic with friends as Krillin sings karaoke. When Gohan asks Vegeta to join them, Vegeta admonishes him for tying to have a "good" time, and should use this opportunity to train instead in the Room of Spirit and Time. Gohan happily retorts by saying that they still have plenty of time before Cell's tournament. But once Paragus arrives, certain events unfold which conclude with Broly becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan. After everyone is defeated but Goku, Broly continues to get stronger as the comet continues to get closer to New Planet Vegeta. With the entire situation looking bleak, Piccolo proposes the Spirit Bomb, though Goku states that he needs a distraction for it to work. Noticing his father's plea for help, Gohan tackles Broly all by himself (which marvels the likes of even Vegeta). Despite his best efforts, all of his blows were ineffective and was defeated in one blow by Broly smashing his head against the ground. Unconscious, Gohan returns to his base form as Broly prepares to kill the young Gohan. Before he could do so, Oolong distracts him long enough to not only spare Gohan, but to also have the Spirit Bomb hit Broly and send him straight into the comet. With Broly's ki signature gone, Gohan (who is back into being a Super Saiyan) is seen to be relaxing with the Z-Fighters before Goku has enough strength to teleport everyone back to Earth. Broly: Second Coming During Age 774 between April 20th and the 7th of May, Gohan is seen to be looking for Goten for a training session. Noting that ever since Goten learned to fly perfectly recently, it is almost impossible to know where he is at sometimes. Upon sensing Broly becoming a Super Saiyan and assaulting the two young boys, Gohan immediately becomes a Super Saiyan and flies towards that area. Upon sensing Vegeta's presence on the battlefield, yet no longer senses the boys, Gohan dives into the ocean only to find Android 18. When she tells Gohan to fight Broly as she looks for the young ones, Gohan blasts out of the ocean and immediately assaults Broly in his gut. When Gohan regroups with Vegeta and tells him that they need to finish off Broly before he transforms, Broly catches on and immediately goes into his Legendary Super Saiyan state. Before Gohan could properly warn Vegeta to not confront Boly, he witnesses Vegeta being sent flying to the wayside as Android 18 emerges with a battered Goten and Trunks. Horrified of seeing Goten in such poor condition, Gohan's rage ascends him into a Super Saiyan 2 and knees Broly in the face before the legendary saiyan could blast a still-flying Vegeta. As Gohan is knocking around Broly, both Vegeta and Piccolo come up with a plan to stop Broly once and for all. During their match, Broly's ki doubles which allows him to turn the tides against Gohan. As Gohan is caught in Broly's grip, Piccolo attacks Broly and takes Gohan place while ordering him to join Vegeta for the ultimate finish. Catching on, Gohan thanks Piccolo before he flies off and prepares to utilize his Kamehameha wave. After seeing Piccolo getting brutalized to a extreme extent, Gohan immediately fires his Kamehameha before Vegeta was ready (though he immediately fires his as well). As the two blasts snake towards Broly, Goku joins in the fray as well and fires his Kamehameha to ensure Broly's demise. As Goku teleports away while Broly is hit by the triple blasts, Gohan immediately powers down and turns to see if his father was still there since he believes he saw him. Piccolo then subsequently regenerates himself and says that once the combined energy waves reach the sun, Broly will surely perish. This later becomes the case since Broly was indeed killed shortly after upon reaching the flames of the sun. Vegetto's Birth Just like the events from his Universe 18 counterpart in Age 774, Gohan was absorbed by Super Buu after fighting a very difficult battle. However, instead of Goku and Vegeta rescuing him, it was Vegetto instead (who decided to keep his barrier up). Upon finding the absorbed Z-Fighters, Vegetto severs their connection from Buu (thus regressing him back into his base state) starting with Gohan first, and prepares to get out with the rescued victims. However, Vegetto decided to cut out Fat Buu from Buu's absorption system as well, which results in Super Buu to regress even further, into Kid Buu. Upon Vegetto reaching the open air outside of Buu's body, Gohan is restored into his original form, but unconscious from the entire ordeal. Vegetto then places Gohan and the others at a safe location before confronting Kid Buu. Once Buu is finally killed, the unconscious Z-Fighters slowly begin to wake up via Dende's Healing Magic. Along with Goten and Trunks, Gohan is utterly surprised to see his "father" in such a new form. Gohan is later shown (off-screen, but mentioned) to be at the lookout a few days later to hear about who exactly is Vegetto. Bra's Rampage In Age 778, Gohan is shown to be holding up a badly injured Piccolo who was maimed by Son Bra (in Great Ape form). With Piccolo telling Gohan to save the Earth as Trunks (who is a Super Saiyan) is caught being squeezed in Bra's hands, Gohan says he cannot hit his little niece and that she's not even a month old yet. At that very moment, Gohan begins to question himself if Bra is actually his sister, or even his half-sister. Vegetto is the one to later solve the problem with Son Bra's rampage. New Family Life In Age 780, Gohan and Videl invites many friends and family members to attend a celebration party for his daughter's birth yesterday. Gohan is shown to be asking Piccolo to be Pan's godfather, and even shares with him that he also wished that he could have been the godfather of Goten too many years ago, but Chi-Chi was completely against it. Piccolo agrees, which makes Gohan very happy. When questioning about Pan's possible future, Gohan expresses his hopes that she will one day become a great scientist, or even a archaeologist. Gohan is then shown to be somewhat in disdain when Vegetto expresses his desire for Pan's potential future. When Vegetto realizes that it will take too long for both Pan and Bra to grow up, he proposes that they should be placed in the HBTC for two days, which results in Gohan and many others to comically say "no". Bra's Little Problem In Age 784 on Earth, Bra flies over to Gohan's house. When she is right in front of the door, Gohan opens it an is surprised that Bra is there. When Bra calls out on Gohan that he should be able to sense her energy and to stop calling her Bra, Gohan retorts on the simple fact that is her name. When Bra gets angry that she wants to be referred as Son Bra, Gohan notes that her mother, Bulma, will become highly upset by that. As Bra begins to silently pout, Gohan asks Bra that she didn't come here to play with Pan. A little bit later, Gohan (now in his original training gi) is seen to be fighting against Bra in the sky at backbreaking speeds. When Gohan compliments Bra for being strong during battle, she immediately begins to complain that she cannot beat Gohan, much to his slightly amused reaction. When Bra questions why cannot become a super saiyan or why is he and Vegetto seem invincible, Gohan tells Bra she is only six and that nobody approached her power at that age. When Bra finally finds the trigger to transform into a Super Saiyan, she engages against Gohan once more. After blocking a rushing punch from her, Bra immediately fires two potent energy blasts, much to Gohan's horror. After destroying them both and telling Bra to never aim towards the ground, Bra ominously declares there are no rules while charging a potent energy wave. Realizing she will not calm down, Gohan warns her that he will stop her with force if necessary. Irked by his latest comment, Bra becomes even madder that Gohan wasn't using his full force and continues to pump energy into her blast. As Gohan powers up to display his white aura, Bra fires her energy wave, which Gohan retorts by using his kamehameha. After briefly clashing, Gohan's blast easily overpowers hers, which causes her to lose her transformation and pass out. After taking Bra to the lookout to get healed by Dende, Vegetto arrives and sternly tells Bra she has a self-control problem. Some time later, Gohan along with Bulma and Trunks wait in front of the HBTC as Vegetto trains Bra for 10 minutes (2 days and a half inside of the chamber). After verbally stating that he hopes that Vegetto isn't doing anything stupid in there, they patiently wait until 10 minutes passed by. Nighttime Lecture In Age 785, Gohan pops into Pan's room and lovingly reassures his daughter that everything is all right since she believes that a monster was under her bed. As she cries in his chest, he continues to pet her and states that if a monster was ever under her bed and dangerous enough, the whole Earth will be in total danger from his wrath. Multiverse Tournament First Round Just like his Universe 18 counterpart, he watches his daughter and his friends/family compete in the tournament. He is first seen by Goku and Piccolo after they witness Cell in Universe 17. At this point, it appears that Gohan is talking to Piccolo about some unspecified topic. While returning to his universe's balcony after exploring a little bit, Gohan sees his counterpart from Universe 18 sitting next to his wife. After interrupting the two and with his counterpart realizing he is in the wrong space, both Gohan's make amends with one another as Videl looks embarrassed. As the two universes converge together, Gohan wonders why the Vargas had selected two identical universes to participate. As the battle between Cell and Dabra rages on, Gohan notices that Dabra appears to be identical in power from 20 years ago. He then listens to Piccolo's reasoning that he is the type not to train, like Freeza and his family. When Pan was called to fight Bojack, he immediately stops her before she could enter the ring. Picking her up at eye level, he sweetly tells his daughter that Bojack is not only very mean, but is also stronger. When Pan fiercely fires back that she wont quit, Gohan tells her to just be careful and give it your all. When Pan manages to hit Bojack with a Kamehameha, Gohan appears to be very tense along with Goten as Videl is cheering for Pan. As Bojack begins to stand up, Gohan nervously tells his wife that the "real" fight is about to begin. Once Pan is caught in Boack's grip, Gohan immediately shouts "no", but is unable to do anything. As Pan is slowly dying while crying her eyes out, Gohan is visibly shown to be barely able to contain his boiling rage at the circumstances. When the moment arrives when she finally dies, Gohan "snaps" and catches his falling daughter's dead body before his wife could. When they both land, Gohan begins to walk back into his universe's barracks with hatred glued to his face. After subconsciously destroying the low wall of his universe and setting Pan's body in her coffin, he is confronted by Son Bra in the name of exacting vengeance. When his pleas for non-violence falls on deaf ears over Son Bra's enthusiasm to kill Bojack, Gohan unceremoniously hands his glasses to his wife and powers up to his absolute maximum. This action alone alerts many warriors (Cell, Gast Carcolh, the helolites, and even Zen Buu) as Gohan yells at Son Bra for trying to jeopardize Pan's resurrection. Son Bra then reluctantly backs down. He is later shown to be silently eating with his universe with the tension of Pan's death still being heavy on his mind. He is later shown to be comically spitting out his food upon hearing the next match being between Vegetto and Broly (which the Universe 16 table was just discussing about). When Broly was finally released and began to power up, Gohan is shown to be with withstanding his shock waves along with Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. When Broly began to release his energy blasts across the tournament grounds, Gohan is shown to be protecting his universe along with Universe 18 alongside his counterpart from the latter universe. As the battle between Vegetto and Broly progresses, Gohan listens to Piccolo's comments that all of his efforts are ultimately futile. Gohan agrees with Piccolo's viewpoint, and wonders if Vegetto even has a strategy to use against him. As the battle rages on upon Vegetto becoming a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan is amazed along with Piccolo that Vegetto is using that form, since he has never used it even against Son Bra. When both fighters used their signature attacks and launched at opposite directions, Gohan is surprised that Vegetto is actually wounded upon him teleporting back into the arena. When Vegetto finally wins the match, Gohan is shown rushing towards him as he returns to his own universe. But before he could properly congratulate him, Vegetto teleports away in pursuit of an unknown opponent, leaving Gohan to wonder how they could follow him if they don't even know where he went. As some time passes with Son Bra being unable to find Vegetto's ki signature, Gohan listens to Piccolo's advice to teleport in the direction where Broly just went to. She later finds his signature, and teleports over there along with Gohan. As the multiple heads of Zen Buu were rushing towards Broly, both Gohan and Son Bra (now a Super Saiyan) blocked their path. With Bra noting that their father has never asked for help, the main body of Zen Buu attacks both Gohan and Bra simultaneously. Unfortunately for Buu, both Gohan and Bra dodged his attack and managed to mutilate his body followed by destroying most of his army of heads via teamwork. Once Vegetto finishes congratulating via telepathy and telling them to keep up with the work, they continue to battle Zen Buu. As some time goes on, a small squadron of Zen Buu's minions almost absorbed Broly, both Gohan was quick enough to destroy them before they have succeeded, much to Buu's playful disappointment. As Gohan tells himself that they must hold off Buu until Broly is sent back, Son Bra decides to become a Super Saiyan 2 to match Zen Buu's prowess. Despite both Gohan and Vegetto pleading to Bra for her to not ascend, she does it anyways. With her transformation almost complete, Gohan decides it may be for the best since she wont break much around her. After completing her transformation and destroying a vast majority of Buu's body, she unintentionally fires a blast at both Gohan and Vegetto, despite Gohan screaming at her to stop. Gohan is then grievously injured, with his father being brought to the brinks of death. Struggling to remain conscious, Gohan grabs his unconscious father and flies to a distraught Bra (who is now back in base form via depression) to make her use the Instant Transmission technique. Luckily for them all, she had succeeded and they arrive at the outskirts of the tournament grounds. Struggling to catch is breath, Gohan asks his father if he is okay, which he sarcastically responds by saying that "Piccolo got the senzu's, he'll find us soon". But to their utter horror, Zen Buu arrives and is utterly mad at losing his chance to assimilate Broly's might. Putting up his best guard along with Bra (who returned to being a Super Saiyan) and Vegetto, Buu congratulates their new victory and begins to walk away, leaving everyone confused about Buu's true motive. At the entrance to their universe's apartments, Gohan eats a senzu bean from Piccolo, and subsequently gets his clothes repaired as well. During Xeniloum and Zen Buu's match, Gohan expresses shock that Buu is trying to absorb him, with Goten wondering if that is even allowed. Once Bra managed to win her match by accidently killing Zangya, he listens to Bra's disgust at Bojack looking at Zangya's corpse as trash. Gohan then tells her that be believes that those two together were never in a relationship, and even killed her to distract him in their own universe. During the announcement between King Cold's match against Videl, Gohan and his universe 18 counterpart were both stupefied by the pairing, and how hot his alternative wife was. This made his actual wife very mad at him for even looking at her, though Gohan tried to defend his reasoning. When Cell "powers up" his son in preparation for his match against Gast Carcolh, Gohan nervously wonders on what they could have done to get such a awesome rise in power. When Gast finally manages to kill Cell Jr, Gohan listens to his father that Gast managed to kill him by destroying his main core. Gohan then asks him if he guessed he had one, which Vegetto doesn't respond to. Once the first round was officially over, Gohan is seen having dinner with his universe, Universe 18, and even Universe 12. During the night, Gohan goes to the Kais apartment from Universe 1 to tell them about all the threats that happened in his universe. This list includes Buu, Cell, Broly, Freeza, Vegeta, and even Vegetto. He then asks them to revive the dead fighters prematurely, something the Kais will consider upon discussing it by themselves. Second Round During the morning just before the official announcement of the second round, Gohan walks out of his apartment and tells his wife that he talked to the Kais last night. She then asks him if they agree as Piccolo and Vegetto emerge as well. Once Fat Buu manages to absorb the Southern Supreme Kai during their match, Vegetto smugly asks Gohan how much did he tell the kaioshins last night. With a serious look on his face, Gohan simply says "everything", as well as a few more things included in the mix (Majin Buu and his absorptions, Cell, Broly, Freeza, Vegeta, and even Vegetto himself). In the novelization of the match between Pan and Kakarotto, Gohan watches his alternative Pan transforms into a Super Saiyan. As she forfeits and walks away, a shocked Kakarotto attacks her which causes Gohan to immediately teleport to block his attack on her. He along with the U18 Gohan and Vegeta (transformed into a Super Saiyan 2) had nearly beheading Kakarotto. Also Emperor Vegeta was seen to be holding Kakarotto back. After an intense stare-off, they agree to settle it in the ring and everyone retreats to their balconies. With the match between Kakarotto and Pan finally being over, Cell was called to fight Bojack. Deciding to take his sweet time, Cell ventures into Universe 16 and makes a bargain with Gohan. Cell then tells Gohan that in exchange for a secret duel between them far away, he will do something extremely horrible to Bojack in his upcoming match. After briefly looking at the happiness his alternative daughter and counterpart are having, Gohan "kindly" declines Cell's offer, and states that his daughter will come back stronger than ever after this trial. Amused that Gohan had turned down his request, Cell vows to settle the score between them before heading off to fight Bojack. After Cell had brutally humiliated Bojack and accurately thrown him into the balcony of Universe 16, Gohan began to stare into the eyes of his daughter's killer with the intensity of two exploding supernovas. As Bra transforms into a Super Saiyan while Videl and Piccolo stare at Bojack behind Gohan, the angry half-saiyan finally decides to look away from Bojack in favor of sparing the poor bastard. As Bojack slowly gets up and prepares to say something, Cell swiftly crashes down on his spine, killing him instantly. Disappointed in Bojack being weak and Gohan's lack of aggression, Cell decides to leave, but not before telling Gohan to clean up the mess for him. During the lunch break, Gohan visits the Supreme Kais on his earlier request for everyone's resurrection after the Second Round. The Grand Kaioshin agrees with Gohan's request since the other warriors from the various universes will be pleased with also, which makes Gohan very happy. Deciding to change topics, the Grand kaioshin then asks Gohan if Universe 18 also had a Vegetto at one point. When Gohan confirms this and tells them that he had separated inside of Majin Buu, the kais explain to Gohan on how Vegetto diffused inside of Buu. With Gohan understanding the significance of Vegetto's unnatural birth now via Old Kai's enchanted potara earrings, the kaioshin unanimously agree that no one should ever use the potara earrings but them, since it could result in a powerful abomination of outstanding blasphemy on their part. Gohan then stays to hear more about the kaioshin and about the danger Vegetto could be.Dragon Ball Multiverse: The Novelization - Part 18, Chapter 86 Gohan is later shown to be spied on by Freeza while still talking to the kaioshins. Gohan is later shown to be extremely shocked when Vegetto was"defeated" by XXI. Before XXI could retreat back into his apartment, both Gohan and Bra stop him in his tracks. Demanding to know what happened to Vegetto, XXI simply explains he will be revived at the end of the tournament. Before either saiyans could say anything, Zen Buu appears and tells them that he understands everything. Despite Gohan telling Buu to stay out of this, Buu continues to share with them on what has happened. After finishing his speech and stating that a rematch will most likely happen, Bra agrees with him as Gohan looks tense from the entire ordeal. Gohan and Bra then return back into their barracks. When Gotenks was called to fight Neko Majin, Gohan watches Gotenks parading himself a hero with great power. When Gohan makes a comment that their is no direct relationship between strength and gravity, he listens to Bra's angry outburst that his head is just too damn big for his own good. During the match between Baddack and King Cold, Gohan witnesses the return of Vegetto just before the match had truly begun. After listening to Bra's outburst that their father is late, Gohan then witnesses Vegetto's retaliation against the two warriors on the arena and him rejecting West Supreme Kai's logic. Having enough of the entire situation, Gohan lands on the arena and tells his father to let them continue their match. As Vegetto refuses and complains about the tournament rules, Gohan retorts by saying that he would have lost all the same, especially if this was a real threat to the Earth. As Vegetto holds his ground and tells Gohan to shut up, Gohan does the same thing since Pan's resurrection is on the line, and he will be damned that they are sent back to their universe without Pan all because of Vegetto acting "stupid". After thinking things over, Vegetto apologies to Gohan before he teleports away. Gohan then laments that he is sulking again before leaving the arena himself. As Zen Buu begins his rampage over there being no rematch between Vegetto and XXI, Gohan is shown to be protecting his wife as the other members of his universe struggles. After he and Videl have been caught by Buu's goo, he desperately tells Bra to not become a Super Saiyan 2 no matter what, since there wont be any point in stopping Buu if everybody dies in the process. Luckily for Gohan and everybody else, Gast Carcolh saves everyone by trapping Buu in a ball-shape form. After returning back into his barracks with Videl as the other members gather together, Vegetto teleports back into the area. After comically listening to Vegetto's questioning on why everyone is so tense, Gohan tells Vegetto everything on what has happened when he left. Vegetto's expression is priceless upon hearing the news. During Prince Vegeta's fight with Raichi, both Gohan and Videl are horrified at seeing their daughter appear on the arm of her killer. They then witness (off-screen) the death of Pan as she is bifurcated from Tidar's attack. As Vegeta transcends into a Super Saiyan 3, he listens to Piccolo's statement about his rise in strength as Vegetto comically laughs it off. At the official end of the second round, an emotional Gohan watches his daughter coming back to life and hugs her together with his wife, a reunion of his immediate family. As they happily hugged and cry together, the other members of Universe 16 rejoice in their happiness. As dinner was announced, Gohan listens to his wife and daughters conversation about death not being too bad, which Pan states she cannot remember anything. Gohan then presumably falls asleep along the other members in his universe when it becomes night time. Third Round As the fight between Cell and Hirudegarn intensifies, Gohan is shown to be utterly embarrassed when he sees Vegetto cheering on Cell's combo attacks. Gohan then shamefully tells him to stop while face-palming himself, as Pan and both Cell Jr's look at Vegetto. Once the Grand Supreme Kai announces the lunch break, Gohan is shown to be happily eating in his universe. Once the match between Son Bra and King Cold was announced, Gohan silently listens to King Cold's preposterous bargain for her. After hearing enough of his garbage, Gohan tells her to not accept it, and to not forget about her promise with Universe 19. But to his dismay she accepts it and goes into the ring before Gohan could protest even further. Upon witnessing King Cold transforming twice to eclipse Bra's current power level, Gohan yells at her to cancel the bet now since it is too risky. She merely rejects his reasoning in the name of "good training" before engaging against King Cold. Gohan is later shocked along with the members of his universe when King Cold dodges Son Bra's strongest attack, which was followed by him punching her relentlessly against the energy barrier. As the beating continues, Gohan had to close his eyes from the horrible beat down his younger sister / niece was going through. When she barely manages to escape but falls into a pool of her own blood, Pan asks Gohan if she is dead or not. To his utter dismay, he tells her that he is not sure since it is difficult to sense her energy from here. When it was revealed that King Cold was actually Captain Ginyu and switches bodies with Bra upon receiving a fatal wound, prompts Gohan to intercept Ginyu's advancement to the Universe sixteen showers. When Vegetto arrives and interrogates him further, Ginyu tries to play it out that they should call him "Son Bra" instead, though Gohan is not fooled in the slightest. After watching Vegetto take Ginyu off to an unknown location and waiting for a bit, Gohan openly states that he hopes that Vegetto is doing okay. Almost immediately later, Vegetto arrives with Bra much to the shock of everybody present. When Gohan asks Vegetto on what happened to Ginyu, Vegetto merely points out that he is back inside of King Cold and no longer cares about him. A Vision of the Future Gohan may have possibly been shown in two of Baddack's visions, unless the foreseen character is Gohan's identical from Universe 18. During Baddack's fight against Raditz, he sees a unconscious Gohan being held by his neck by a raging Vegetto as a Super Saiyan 2. Vegetto even claims that he will kill everyone if he has too, for reasons left unknown. During Baddack fight against King Cold, he sees Gohan holding half a Dragon Ball and says that "as long as we have this, he wont get his wish". Power Despite not training for 20 years, Gohan has not lost a single bit of power due to the magic he has received from Elder Kai (as stated by Zen Buu). This is proven true when he powers up to intimidate Son Bra, since his awoken power briefly frightens Cell, alerts Gast Carcolh, shakes the entire asteroid according to the helolites, and amuses Zen Buu. Despite proving to be just as strong as he was in his youth, Gohan is the third strongest in his universe since SSJ2 Bra and Vegetto surpass him. He instead uses his awareness, experience, and tactics for battle to tip the odds in his favor. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A concentrated ball of energy that fired at various levels. Used against Zen Buu during his failed attempt to absorb Broly. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that can deliver massive damage. Used against Cell and Broly from his own universe to destroy them once and for all. Transformations Mystic / Ultimate (unlocked ability by Elder Kai) Since Gohan appears in his Ultimate form constantly, it is believed that he cannot turn Super Saiyan, but can raise is power level quicker than a transformation at any desired level (in the U16 novel, Gohan's power can increase to a level slightly above SSJ3). In the official novel, Gokū states that Vegeta and he surpassed Gohan but Vegeta still thinks that Gohan is the strongest and aims to reach a similar state in which he could release his full power without being a Super Saiyan 3. According to Salagir, Each species has a maximum limit. Although it is unlikely they ever reach said limit, Gohan basically can access his absolute maximum. His mystic ability is the strongest he will ever be able to get, he can not become stronger than this, even, again according to Salagir, with training. The unlock also removes inconveniences like the act of transforming, rage inducement, energy cost (includes time limit), or strain. Transformations (Former) Due to the acquirement of his Mystic form, it is believed that Gohan has become permanently unable to use his other transformations due to the magic he has received from Elder Kai. Super Saiyan The legendary saiyan transformation that multiplies one's capabilites drastically. Was shown to be used against Broly during his original two confrontations. While not shown, he also used this form against the likes of Cell and Bojack. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan was the first person to unlock this transformation in his universe. So far, he has been shown to use this form during his battle against Broly in his second coming. Trivia * This Gohan has never died, making him the only Z-Fighter that faced all 3 main villains without dying. * Based on page 40 in the minicomics, Gohan's fury over Pan's death was initially supposed to be longer and slightly more brutal. Salagir decided to cut those scenes out in favor of the children who read the DBM comic. * As stated on page 43 of the minicomics, Gohan can no longer become a Super Saiyan anymore. * As stated by Ultimate Buu at page 139, Gohan didn't lost any of his power from Buu's fight with his timeline's Gohan Gallery Dragon Ball Multiverse(Mystic Gohan) Interrupting His Counterpart And His Wife.jpg|Gohan interrupting his counterpart with his REAL wife. Drawn by Gogeta Jr, Colored by Chibi Dam'z Dragon Ball Multiverse(Mystic Gohan) Silent Rage.jpg|Gohan boiling with rage. Drawn by Gogeta Jr, Colored by BK-81 Dragon Ball Multiverse(Mystic Gohan).jpg|Gohan at full power. Drawn by Gogeta Jr, Colored by Kira / Fireblade Dragon Ball Multiverse(Mystic Gohan) With Son Bra(Super Saiyan).jpg|Gohan standing by Son Bra. Drawn by Gogeta Jr, Colored by Avenger94 GohanNPan.png|Gohan, witnessing his sister's fall against King Cold References Category:Universe 16 Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Mystic Category:Spectator Category:Dead